MatingClan
by Dovepetal's second account
Summary: MatingClan is plunged into a new era as their new leader Gorsestar arises. A handsome known for raping many she-cats and killing many. But as he goes through his life he sees his world crash down as she-cats begin to shun him. He now tries to grasp on the what's left. But it might just crumble from under him.
1. Gorsestar's lives

Gorseclaw laid at the edge of the Moonpool. But it was now white he was bewilered but it was now time for him to get his 9 lives. He put his nose to the water. It was warm and slightly sticky, but most appealing it smelled salty. But Gorseclaw, being the lusty cat he was, identified it as c**. Gorseclaw's amber eyes fixed on the white, sticky c**. With a determined puff of breath, the young deputy pressed his nose to the pool, immediately feeling sleepy. As his eyes closed, he found himself standing in a starry valley, surrounded by countless ancient cats. "Largestar!" Gorseclaw gasped. He recognized his former leader immediately.  
Largestar gazed at his deputy, eyes shining "Welcome." The former leader purred.  
Gorseclaw bowed his head respectfully. "Largestar, I have come to receive my full name and 9 lives."  
"Very well." He said. "With this life I give you strength. Use it to your advantage with she-cats and with your clan." Largestar dipped his head before padding back to his ranks. Gorsetail stiffened as a bolt of energy shot through him. The young tom relaxed as the new life settled into him. He flexed his paws, feeling the new strength in him. "Thank you, Largestar." Briarheart, Gorseclaw's mother, stepped forward. "Mother..." Gorseclaw meowed softly, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I wish you were still here with me..." Briarheart said nothing it almost looked like disgust plastered on her face. Gorseclaw's ear flicked. "Mother, I may have raped many she-cats in my life but that does not mean I don't love you." He twitched his tail, eyebrows raised expectantly. "Whatever," Briarheart hissed, "Let's just get this over with." She pressed her nose to his head "With this life I give you compassion use it to have mercy on she-cats who don't deserve such pain." Briarheart padded away with out another word. Gorseclaw growled at his mother. "Why would I need that?" His tail flicked angrily from the terrible and useless life his mother had given him.  
Briarheart looked at her son. "So that you can understand that you are no longer my son. You must learn pain just like those she-cats felt." Briarheart returned to her ranks and disappeared in the mass collection of cats.  
Gorseclaw bit back a nasty retort as his father, Dickheart, approached him. Gorseclaw bowed his head. "Hello, father." Straitening his stance, he hopped that his dad approved more of his leadership than his mother.  
Dickheart looked at his son "I have taught you well. You were not afraid to rape any she-cats not even your sisters and yet it killed them." Dickheart meowed eyes warm for the accomplishments that he had done.  
Gorseclaw nodded, his chest swelling with pride of his father's words. "T-thank you, father. I had hopped I could be as good as a warrior as you were when I was younger."  
"I lose no faith in you. With this life I give you aggression use it on those she-cats that decide not to behave." Dickheart meowed tough his nose to his son's shoulder it seem to wipe out Briarheart's gift almost completely. Gorseclaw grinned. 'Now that is a life that I can use.' He thought as the new life rushed through him. Dickheart left and padded out one of Gorseclaw's cats that he had raped his sister from a second litter who was no older than 2 moons when she could hardly remember her own name. Her tiny core was still throbbing and bleed and quite honestly she looked miserable. Gorseclaw looked at his former sister. He hardly recognized her. "Birdkit...?" He said, squinting. "Is that you?" He sniffed her torn, throbbing pussy and immediately knew it was her.  
"Y-Yes." the tiny kit whimpered scared to approach her brother. Gorseclaw eyed his sister greedily, his dick unsheathing. He glanced up at his father for permission to mate her.  
Dickheart and Largestar looked at each other and nodded approvingly.  
Birdkit shook. "D-Don't hurt me." she whimpered pathetically.  
Gorseclaw raised an eyebrow. "Well, it'll feel good if you don't struggle." He mounted her, his massive dick slamming and penetrating Birdkit's pussy. He grunted with pleasure, his head tilting back and his eyes closing as he ravaged and dominated his sister. Birdkit gave loud squeaks of pain her pussy now had blood streaming from it but her body liked it. She began to pant and her nipples began to harden.  
Gorseclaw looked up at Largestar and Dickheart as if to ask, 'can I kill her again', but was disappointed as they both shook their heads and began to rape Briarheart. Gorsesclaw returned his attention to Birdkit and slammed into her so hard his massive balls smacked her ass firmly, causing red marks to appear on her white fur.  
Birdkit whimpered "The pain." She was still panting and was exhausted.  
Gorseclaw slammed into her again, slapping her ass with his tail at the same time. "Ugh, your soooo tight!" He groaned with pleasure as her walls tightened around his member.  
Birdkit seem to lose herself "More Gorseclaw please, I'm a lowly kit and you're my dominate master!"  
"That's right, slut!" Gorseclaw snarled, and pulled out before she passed out. The young tomcat watched her expectantly as he sheathed his cock, waiting for his life to be given.  
Birdkit returned to terrified form "With this life I enable to t-to implant fear in she-cats." Birdkit ran away joint her now weakened mother.  
Gorseclaw groaned as a wave of energy rushed over him. "I feel... more powerful." He murmured, his eyes fixing with determination.  
Wolffeather, a handsome and young gray tabby tom stepped out. "Greetings brother you finally got your dream." He purred.  
Gorseclaw's eyes widened and he tackled his brother. "Wolffeather!" He exclaimed, his eyes shinning with happiness. He, along with his father, were the only two toms he cared about.  
Wolffeather smiled slightly. "With this life I give you no mercy use it on all the cats who decide to disobey you." Wolffeather ran back into the ranks disappearing.  
Gorseclaw growled. 'Another useless life.' He thought angrily. Leafstorm walked out. She used to be Gorseclaw's lover and slave. Gorseclaw's eyes widened. "Leafstorm..." he said softly, his eyes filled with out for his former mate and slave.  
Leafstorm padded over and pressed her nose to his head "With this life I give you love. Use it to find another mate dear one."  
Gorseclaw nodded, his tail lashing as new strength filled his paws.  
Leafstorm walked away and then emerged Softheart, her eyes full of warmth. She had always loved Gorseclaw but was always constantly overlooked. Gorseclaw looked at his former mate one last time before waiting expectantly to receive his 7th life.  
Softheart stepped forward once more "Do you remember me?" Softheart meowed, her voice full of desperation for recognition.  
Gorseclaw squinted. "Yes... Softheart, one of my slaves... I killed you, didn't I?"  
"I loved you Gorseclaw and you saw me as nothing more than your plaything." Softheart meowed her voice filled with grief.  
Gorseclaw looked at her coldly. "You were my slave. It is what you were meant to do."  
"Why did you kill me I did everything I was told and more. All I wanted was to hear I love you but instead you killed me." Softheart sobbed.  
Gorseclaw shrugged. "Im sorry you felt that way. If I had healing powers I would have healed you."  
Softheart growled. "Just like you said I would have more privileges Leafstorm."  
Gorseclaw's tail flicked impatiently. "Alright, I get it, Softheart. Now please, just give me the life."  
"With his life I give you awareness, use it to notice the cats who love and care for you." Softheart meowed touching his head her head.  
Gorseclaw nodded and waited for his next life-giver, who happened to be his mother's brother, Bigcock.  
Bigcock stepped out. He put his head to Gorseclaw's ears "I suggest you take the she-cats lives with a mouse tail." He joked. Gorseclaw laughed despite the fact that he didn't get the joke."With this life I give you dominance, use it to keep your cats in check at all times." Bigcock hissed. Gorseclaw nodded and waited for his last life. Fluffysun stepped out she was Gorseclaw's favorite kit and as a result he was always overprotective when it came to toms and mating as a result she died a virgin. The burly tom felt happiness lift his heart at the sight of his daughter "Fluffysun!" he exclaimed "You're here!" But Fluffysun's face did not reflect the joy that her father had instead her face was quite serious almost emotionless. "Yes father I am here and I don't have you to prevent me from finding love." Fluffysun hissed "Was it worth it killing me so no ne would mate me!" she exclaimed tears filling her eyes at how easily it seemed her father killed her and how his eyes showed no emotion when he did so. Gorseclaw winced that his daughter was so angry at him. "My daughter, I am sorry..." he said softly. "But I had no other choice."

"Why did you do it father." Fluffysun asked desperately."I-I..." Gorseclaw searched for the right words but couldn't. "Just give me the fox-dung life."

Tears fill Fluffysun's eyes once more "I guess everyone can have a mate but me. With this life I give you an evil spirit use it to enforce no mercy." Fluffysun meowed, "Not that you don't have one." she added sourly. Gorseclaw winced at this but didn't speak sorrow filled his heart almost so much that he could hardly feel as his new life set into him. Gorseclaw felt his last life enter his body and looked at Largestar. "Is it time to receive my leader name?" He asked. Largestar nodded "StarClan this is your new leader presenting Gorsestar!" The whole of StarClan even his mother chanted his name. Gorseclaw raised his head MatingClan was his and he was ready to be the greatest leader ever.


	2. Allegiances

Leader: Gorsestar - Brown and black tabby tom with vivid amber eyes. Very dominant and mates whoever he wants. Biggest dick in the clan. Apprentice, Pussypaw

Deputy: Bloodclaw - Big black tom with blood stained claws. Apprentice, Sandpaw

Medicine Cat: Winterheart - Kind, white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Warriors:

Massivedick - Medium sized light brown tom with a massive d***.

Rainwhisker - Gentle gray tom with light blue eyes. Only mates if the she-cat wants to mate with him. Apprentice, Seapaw

Tightcore - Small she-cat with a very tight core and a bright ginger pelt. Loves mating.  
Apprentice, Dickpaw

Firecock - Big flame colored tom with a very dominant attitude. He likes to ram his cock into she-cats.

Oceanwind - Light gray she-cat with gray-blue eyes. Absolutely hates mating.

Windbreeze - Dusty brown she-cat with amber eyes. Apprentice, Cockpaw.

Dirtfang - Black tom with brown eyes. Has no respect for she-cats and mates whoever he wants.

Gingerfur - Shy, ginger she-cat with yellow eyes.

Apprentices:

Dickpaw - Brown tabby tom.

Seapaw - Blue-gray she-cat with sea green eyes.

Pussypaw - Brown she-cat with a very tight core.

Sandpaw - Flame colored she-cat with blue eyes.

Cockpaw - Bratty white tom with amber eyes.

Slaves:

Snow - Beautiful white she-cat with icy blue eyes. Secretly loves being a slave.

Tsunami - Feisty gray she-cat. Hates mating, although she has the tightest core in the clan.

Leaf - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. Shy, sad and lonely.

Coral - A slutty silver pelted she-cat with yellow eyes. Purposely failed her warrior assessment to become a slave.

Queens:

Riverheart - Gray tabby with blue eyes. Mother of Blackkit (Tom), Silverkit (She-cat), Brackenkit (Tom) and Stormkit (Tom).

Petalcore - White she-cat with amber eyes. Mother of Thornkit (Tom), Thistlekit (Tom) and Dovekit (She-cat).


End file.
